


Soulmates?

by KuruHoshuRin



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: A very shitty depiction of a Soulmate AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuruHoshuRin/pseuds/KuruHoshuRin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this in the middle of the night last night for valentines day, don't judge me. My English sucks dick. Yay.</p></blockquote>





	Soulmates?

As the grandfather clock in his living room struck 11, Jedediah sat in his bedroom, lightly tracing the name on his wrist. “Octavius”,the name of his soulmate. The name that had been hidden from him since birth. His parents had always covered it with a bracelet or makeup, for in their minds, having another man as a soulmate was wrong. They’d told him to never look. They’d told him he was born without a soulmate, but being a curious child, he looked. 

Once he saw the name on his wrist, he knew that his parents had lied. He quickly removed the bracelet hiding the name, and stormed out to his parents. A huge argument arose, and it ended with Jedediah being shunned by the rest of his family members. 

He’d gone through life wondering. Waiting. Wishing that he could just meet this “Octavius”. Jed had tried to come up with theories of what his soulmate would look like, but no matter how hard he’d tried, nothing came to mind. That is, until his first year of highschool when a student from Rome, Italy transferred to their school. Octavius Gaius. 

Like Jedediah, much to his disappointment, Octavius had his wrist covered. He didn’t know why he wanted to know the other’s soulmate so badly, but it seemed as if he was unnaturally drawn to Octavius. Now that he had met the man who was his supposed soulmate, he wanted to know if he was Octavius’s, or so he guessed. 

Due to Jedediah’s infatuation with finding out Octavius’s soulmate, he’d made sure that they had become friends almost instantly. They had started hanging out at the other’s house more often, no matter how much Jed’s parents hated it. 

That night, Octavius had come over to study for a biology exam that they had in a week. Somehow the topic of a soulmate had come up, and Jedediah couldn’t hold the question back anymore. It just spilled out of him like a ton of bricks. “Oct, who’s your soulmate?” 

The response he got, he would’ve never expected. Octavius leaned in and gently kissed his cheek. “It’s you, Jed,” he’d whispered, while blushing. Jed ripped off the bracelet and had showed him his wrist. “Well that’s good, because you’re mine,” Jed laughed before kissing Oct directly on the lips, taking him into surprise. 

The rest of the night they laughed and talked about how long they’d wanted to ask the other that one fateful question. Now, as Jed grew even more tired, he looked over at Octavius, who had drifted to sleep hours ago. He reached over and brushed Oct’s hair out of his face, before lightly kissing his cheek, making sure not to wake him up. 

As the clock struck 12, Jedediah settled down for sleep. He was done reminding himself of the past, and now he had Octavius. He had a bright future with the one he was destined to fall for from the beginning of his life. So as the final chime of midnight struck, Jed held Octavius’s hand. He whispered, “I love you” before finally falling the fuck to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night last night for valentines day, don't judge me. My English sucks dick. Yay.


End file.
